1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caulking nozzle assembly for dispensing a caulking material and, more particularly, to a caulking nozzle assembly which can be detachably mounted to a spout dispenser of a caulk canister for directional dispensing of the caulking material.
2. Description of Related Art
The sealing art is generally cognizant of adapters which may be used to regulate the discharge of a caulking material from its canister. Representative prior art in the field of caulking nozzle assemblies is included below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,333 relates to a ferrule for extrusion nozzles on containers of plastic materials where the nozzle is utilized to control and direct the flow of plastic material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,441 discloses a spray nozzle assembly for use with an aerosol can. U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,632 relates to an extension accessory for a caulking tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,161 teaches processor control of flexible pipette tubing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,081 discloses an applicator nozzle for sealant cartridges. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,738 discloses an elongated dispensing tube and a forward conical dispensing tip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,994 teaches a pouring spout including a medially-positioned accordion extensible and retractable conduit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,013 teaches a caulking tube nozzle adapter adjustable for different caulk bead sizes.
Although a variety of caulking nozzle adapters exist, the art is still devoid of a convenient, easily-mounted caulking nozzle assembly which directionally dispenses caulk from a canister. Existing caulk nozzle adapters often consist of many parts and may not be suitable for applying the caulking material to surfaces which are difficult to reach, such as behind plumbing and heating fixtures.